In the rain
by kumiko ran
Summary: Kagome's Mother passes away only to result in her father sending her off to an all-girl boarding school in America. What will happen to her? Will she make it through her secret by herself, or crumble into non-exsistance.rated for language, miroku's hentia
1. without notice

Disclaimer: *sigh* no I don't own inuyasha or the gang. But maybe someday...*comes back to the present* hey a girl can dream...  
  
It was three in the morning and she could still hear her little sister's sobs. At ten last night her mother passed away.  
  
*flash back*  
"Mom, watch out!" Kagome shouted. But it was too late. It had been a rainy night, the roads were slick, and it was pouring down large, round drops of water.  
All of a sudden a bight flash of light blinded them. Her mother swerved out of the way, but it was to late.  
  
Kagome could hear the thick crunch or metal as the oncoming truck hit their car. It was only a moment but it seemed to last forever. As her life flashed before her eyes her head snapped back hitting the seat as her body convulsed against the seatbelt and she felt the door pressing in roughly cutting her side. Suddenly they fell. Down, down, down until they finally made a crushing landing onto the ground. "KAGOME!!!!" she heard her mother screaming. But then the scream was cut off. They had landed upside down, the roof of the car suddenly seemed as if it was the whole world. "Mom?" she questioned. No answer came. MOM??" she asked more franticly? Suddenly her strong half-demon nose captured the smell of blood and felt it trickle down her neck from her shoulder. Realizing the where upside down she look over at where her mom should be. The seat was empty. MOM?!" she shouted her voice laced with fear. She tried to move but couldn't, the side of the car was pinning her in place.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
.::Kag pov::. 'If I had only waited until tomorrow.' She thought. 'Yuki insists it wasn't my fault, but it was. I shouldn't have made mom go. No wonder father hates me.'  
  
.::norm::.  
  
"Kagome! Please come down here" Her grandfather yelled the next morning. 'What now' she sighed. She walked down the stairs to find her father and grandfather sitting at a table waiting for her. "Yes? She asked. "Well," her father stated flatly, "You'll be leaving for a boarding school in America tomorrow. I suggest you start packing soon."  
  
..::An- hey sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chappie longer...this is my first fic so don't hurt me for it being bad. I'm trying. .  
R&r plz ::over and out:: Pey ce ::.. 


	2. Spiral Stairs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the gang . *has a pity party*  
  
~*a/n: it might be starting off kinda slow but it needs to happen some time. Sorry. I might skip the flight to make it go faster. If u don't like it tell me and I can edit it in. =) r&r please ^-^ please excuse any spelling mistakes its 1:20 in the morning. Lil tired 'eh?*~  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome exploded. She new her father hated her now but not this much. "Why? I don't want to go! Why can't a stay here? What about my friends here? I have a life here you know!" she ranted. "You are going to go to this school, end of discussion. "Her father replied coolly.  
  
.::kag pov::.  
'This isn't fair!' her thoughts stormed. 'Why do I have to go? Why can't Sota or Sakura go?!' she said to herself slamming the door of her room behind her. 'I can't believe their really sending me to a boarding school.' She sighed crumpling to meet the floor.  
  
(5 hrs later.)  
  
"Ugh...," I staggered to my feet groaning. "What in hell are you doing sleeping?! We're leaving in one hour wench! "yelled my dad stomping into the room. Just then the memories of the day before flooded back. "Moving, to a boarding school. With my luck it's probably a school for brains and nerds" I muttered to myself starting to pack my belongings into the suitcase my mom had given me nearly three years ago. "Mom" I said softly to myself, tears flooding my eyes.  
  
..::norm::..  
  
*Riiiiiiiiing* the new phone announced itself to the entire house. "I GOT IT!" Sakura, Kagome's little sister yelled flying down the stairs nearly knocking Kagome over as she barreled past. Watching Kagome set her things by the door Sakura answered the phone. "Hello?.....oh yes, yes let me get him for you one minute," she said and covered the phone with one hand, "DAD! Phone! Call for you!! Some lady named Kabafy, or Kaeda or something" she finished in a small voice handing her father the phone.  
  
"Hello" Isamu (the father) stated politely into the phone. "Oh yes, Kaeda, we were just leaving now. We should be there in three days max. Yes I understand...keh. .right. Ok thank you, goodbye."  
  
..::kag pov::.. Sighing I listened to my dad's end of the conversation. 'No doubt some co- worker' I thought to myself.  
  
"Kagome" my father said formally, "That was Kaeda, the headmaster of the school. Or in this case headwomen. Anyhow It is an all girls private school called Fours Jewels High. I expect you to not get in trouble, I don't want to be called in the middle of a business trip you hear?" I gulped, "Yes sir" I let out meekly. "Good," he continued as we walked towards the car, "You'll be receiving a uniform that you are to wear in class or at a school event or meeting. Outside of class you may wear whatever you wish within the school's standards. Is that clear?" I nodded dumbly. "Good, now put your bags in the trunk" He said climbing into the driver's seat. As I complied I fumed silently to myself 'I bet this place is full of pricks' I sighed deeply.  
  
..::norm::..  
  
Climbing into the car they sat in uncomfortable silence as Kagome's father started the car. Gazing back to the house, the God tree, everything she had known in life she sat there thinking about it. The good memories with friends, with her mom and family. Family, they had once been happy. Her, the twins, Sota and Sakura, her parents and grandparents. And her aunt, Sachiko, who had helped her in miko training. All of them had helped them through her secret, her dark menacing secret curse.  
  
Pulling into the airport parking lot they got out of the car, grabbed her bags from the trunk and started walking to the entrance. As they stood in line to check in her bag several people walked by giving them a glance and moved on to try and find a shorter line.  
  
~hour later~  
  
After her and her father had boarded their plain she was seated next to a boy about her own age. All to quickly she found out that his name Was Hojo and she learned all about his spider collection. It had surely been an hour into the flight and he just rambled on switching to talking about his stamp collection including some rare stamps from Paris Still talking Kagome found it to work well to say something like "Oh, that's good to know." or, "How fascinating...". She quickly got tired and excused herself to the restroom and when she got back she found a tired looking Hojo with a magazine covering most of his feet and his legs crossed. "Interesting, all that lint talk must have worn him out" she smirked into a blissful dream.  
  
~At Four Jewels~  
  
"Miss Kagome, please come to the office please." A monotone voice requested over the intercom. Rising out of her chair she smoothed her skirt and walked into the door labeled as the office. "Yes?" she inquired to the middle aged lady at the desk.  
"Yes Miss Kagome, please take a seat" the lady at the desk directed. "I am Kaeda the headmaster(women). It is nice for you to have arrived" she continued, "your luggage has been taken up to your room for you. You will get your uniform in the morning. Have you any questions my dear?"  
  
..::kag pov::..  
  
"No ma'am" I said 'maybe she's a bit older then you thought baka' I thought at the closer look.  
  
"Good, You will be sharing a room With Sango. There is a fall dance with the Boys school across the lake in two weeks, Sango will tell you about that." said Kaede handing her a folder and some papers. "Here is the class lists, your classes, room number, and in the small plastic bag is your room key. You may go now." She said as I took the papers from her hand and walked out.  
  
"Room 403, great. Where in seven hells is that" I said quietly to myself.  
  
Sighing I walked towards the spiraling stair case. "Hey you know it would be pretty fun to slide down this thing" I said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"Talking to your self 'eh?" smirked a girl who was coming down the stairs on the opposite side stopping on the stair I was at.  
  
"Um, hi, I'm Kagome" I said extending my hand.  
  
The Girl just smirked again, "I'm Kikyo, and just let me warn you" she said leaning close to me. "I am Kikyo, got it? That mean I run this place. Not you, or no one else. Savvy?" she hissed her cold tone chilling me down to my feet. "Good" she tapped the side of my face and continued down the stairs, "Oh, and if you meet some one named 'Inu Yasha', don't bother to try and get him, he's mine bitch." She threw her words at me over her shoulder walking away laughing.  
  
'And I thought my luck was good so far...feh. Good nothing' I thought to myself ascending the stairs oblivious to the watching eyes.  
  
'Finally!' I had found the room 403. triumphantly sticking the key in and opening the door to see a nicely decorated room. Spacious but not a to big either. The walls were blue, one side had posters and pictures of rock stars and such. And the other side was bare. 'Well I guess that would be my side.' I thought about myself. I walked over to the empty bed and sat down beside my pre-arrived bags surveying the room. From the look of Sango's poster it looked like we would get along just fine. I smiled to myself.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in came a girl which I presumed to be Sango and a friend that stood behind her. But wait....the friend was a guy? Two guys? What? 'I thought this was an all girls school' I thought a confused expression crossing my face. go and a friend that stood behind her. But wait....the friend was a guy? Two guys? What? 'I thought this was an all girls school' I thought a confused expression crossing my face.  
  
~ k ppl. Plz r&r..it's a bit longer then last time. What do you think and what should I work on. Sorry it's starting slow it'll get better. ~ Special Thanks to "me" for my first review^-^ 


End file.
